Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 4$ and $a = 8$. $3$ $b$ $ + 8$ $a$ $ + 6$
Solution: Substitute $4$ for ${b}$ and $8$ for ${a}$ $ = 3{(4)} + 8{(8)} + 6 $ $ = 12 + 64 + 6 $ $ = 82$